Never Been More Glad to take the Bus
by KNDNumbuuh3.4
Summary: He had never been more glad he had taken the bus. StarfirexRobin. AU.


Richard Grayson walked onto the bus, shoving the bus driver a twenty. Yes, Richard Grayson was on a bus. A bus. Richard Grayson. Adopted son of Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne.

Well, he was taking a taxi, but the taxi had stopped and told him to get the hell out. He offered more money, but no. He didn't understand why the taxi driver kicked him out, but nonetheless he saw a bus heading his way and got on.

He looked around the old bus and watched the people stare at him with wide eyes.

He scoffed. Couldn't they just look away? He was already having a bad day.

He pushed pass people, trying to find a seat where he wouldn't be squished into some sweaty person.

Nothing.

Not one seat available on this nightmare of a bus.

Groaning in frustration, he held onto one of the support bars so he wouldn't fly across the bus. He shouldn't be on this bus. He should be in a limo or in his car. He was twenty, he could drive.

The bus came to a halt and more people piled in. They should seriously have a limit on how many people can go in here.

He watched the people swipe their bus cards or give money to the driver. He was about to turn his head to look away, but he saw a flash of red enter the bus.

He went wide-eyed as he saw a beautiful, young, lean, tall, and most definitely gorgeous woman swipe her card, flipping her fiery-red locks of hair over her tan shoulder. She started gently pushing past people; her emerald eyes attempting to search for a seat like he had tried to do.

She pushed past him without a glance and went near the stairs on the bus, leaning on a support bar since someone else had it occupied.

He had honestly never seen someone so gorgeous. She seemed so very perfect in every aspect.

Her eyes were scanning some documents she had been holding in her hands. She'd delicately turn the page and her eyes would wander the page excitedly.

While her eyes were wandering the page she was reading, his eyes, hidden behind sunglasses, were wandering over her.

She wore a regular woman's business outfit; a gray business jacket, reaching her wrists, a light purple button-up shirt, a gray knee-length skirt, black pumps, and a pearl necklace.

Richard really wanted to go talk to the mysterious red-headed girl, but for some reason he couldn't find the confidence to approach her.

He was Richard Grayson tho. Why was he having problems with approaching her? He could make any girl fall in love with him by looking at them. He. Was. Richard. Grayson.

He was so focused on trying to move his goddamn feet towards her he didn't notice a man, around his age, approach the beauty.

He couldn't hear a single word the guy was telling her, but when she had focused her attention on the man and started talking he could hear her clearly and her voice sounded so angelic to his ears.

"_I get that you are trying to come up with a cheesey pick-up line, but I have better things to do than waste my time with a guy on a bus."_

The guy talking to her walked away, clearly disappointed and slightly agitated.

Even if her words were clearly an insult, Richard thought they still sounded beautiful, but this did lower the chances of him successfully wooing her. She seemed like she just wanted to get on with her life and didn't have time for a relationship, but that wasn't going to stop him... Maybe.

The bus came to an extremely hard stop, sending the emerald-eyed girl flinging to him, nearly flying.

She crashed into him, but he caught her, stumbling a little from the impact.

He regained his balance and looked into her emerald eyes.. "I think you just fell for me."

Her eyes went wide at his clever pun, and her cheeks turned a little rosy. "That is quite clever."

"I'm so sorry, Miss! I didn't mean to stop the bus like that!" The bus driver shouted at her, but she kindly waved it off.

She held the supportive bar, Richard sharing it with her. "So sorry for crashing into you. I should have been paying more attention because that is clearly my job and not the bus drivers."

He gave a chuckle at her sarcasm. "No biggie. It happens."

She gave him a small smile and started sorting out her papers so they weren't all mixed up. After she finished she placed them under her arm for safe protection. "Yes, because I am sure someone as handsome as yourself has millions of girls crashing into him."

This beautiful person was flirting with him. Score. "Well, you're one to speak. I bet you have thousands of guys falling for you every time you walk into... anywhere."

The bus came to another halt, but much more slower this time. Two people near them got out of their seats and exited the bus.

Richard motioned his hand to the free seats and they both gladly took them.

The girl placed her papers on her lap and looked at him, her emerald eyes shining brightly from the sun. "Oh, yes. I must have a bodyguard follow me around all the time because of it, but he is not here today. I gave him the day off."

He honestly believed her for some reason. "Seriously?"

She shook her head, giggling profoundly. "No, I am doing the joking. I do not even have a boyfriend so why would I need a bodyguard to protect me from guys? I welcome men to come and talk to me."

He cocked his eyebrow. How did this chick not have a boyfriend? He would date her without hesitation if he was given the opportunity. "Really? You weren't so keen on that guy," He pointed to the man who had been flirting with her. "talking to you."

"Well, I do not like being flirted with on the bus, especially since I am on my way to an interview and I definitely do not need any distractions." She replied.

"I see." He nodded his head, understanding. "Who are you going to interview for?"

"Wayne Enterprises." She answered, checking her phone for the time.

He almost chocked on nothing. This girl was going to be working at his fathers business. The business he was heading to right now. The business he worked at. Oh, yes.

She placed her hand on his back, patting it. "Are you the okay?"

He shivered under her touch, nodding. "Yeah yeah. I just... I work at Wayne Enterprises."

She removed her hand from his back and looked at him excitedly. "Really? Please, what am I to expect? I am having an interview with..." She left her sentence unfinished, checking her papers for a name. "Richard Grayson. Do you know him?"

"Yes, yes I do. Very well." He looked at her excited eyes, so mesmerizing. "I happen to be him."

Her eyes went as wide as saucers and she coughed a little, then tried to fix herself. "I am so very sorry, Mr. Grayson. I did not mean to crash into you."

"Wow, wow, wow. Don't worry." So much panic in her eyes. She really wanted the job. "I have a couple interviews today with some people. Lemme guess your name."

She smiled and nodded.

There was three people he was interviewing today. Kitten Moth, Tara Markov, and Kori Anders. "Tara?"

She shook her head, giggling.

"Kori?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, Kori Anders. Nice to meet you Mr. Grayson." She stuck out her hand, politely.

He smiled, such a pretty name. He took her hand, shaking it. "Nice to meet you to, Miss. Anders."

She released his hand, still giggling a little.

He may not know this girl that well, but he already knew she was perfect inside and out. "So care to tell me how on earth you don't have a boyfriend? I so don't believe that guys don't come and talk to you."

She threw her head back laughing. "I never said that guys do not come to me. I usually just turn them down mostly. The majority of them just want to have a one-night stand with me, but I will not be having that."

"No one-night stands? Damn, that ruins my chances of getting you in bed." He said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "I would like a relationship that lasts. There must be a connection. If there is not a connection then I do not feel like wasting time on something that does not bring me butterflies and tickles my lips." She sighed deeply, looking lost for a second.

"You seem to know the feeling?" He questioned her lost look.

"You could say that, I suppose."

"Care to share?" Richard smirked inwardly at his rhyme.

She turned her head to him. "If you care to listen." He nodded. "Okay, well, when I was younger I thought I was in love with someone. I believed he was my first true love. Meant to be, but I guess I was fooled. I do not think I was ever in love with him; just the idea of being in love, I suppose."

He placed his hand on-top of hers, looking at Kori kindly. "You'll find someone. I promise."

Her eyes met his and they stared at each other like what had seemed to be an eternity until the bus driver announced their destination.

"Wayne Enterprises."

They both shook out of their eye contact and started gathering their things and heading off of the bus and into the extremely tall building.

They stood about a foot away from the receptionist, he looked at her, smiling. "I guess I'll see you at the interview."

She nodded her head. "Indeed. What are my chances of getting hired?"

He smirked and started walking backwards to the elevator. "Extremely high."

She fought a smile, but failed miserably. "I shall see you up there."

"Yes, you will." The elevator door opened and he stepped in, but not without taking another quick glance at her.

He pressed the elevator door button to close the doors. "Yes, you will, Miss. Anders."

Out of every day he has lived, he had never been more happy he took the bus.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Hope you enjoyed! This is actually somewhat based on a true story. This happened to me. Except I'm not twenty. This is how I met my best friend. The bus had flung me and he caught me and said, "I think you just fell for me." I had laughed so hard. Anyways, make sure to review._

_Constructive criticism is appreciated. _


End file.
